Beauty
is the sixth episode of Garo. It features the debut of Rei Suzumura aka The Silver Fanged Knight, Zero. Synopsis Kouga is attacked by an unknown assailant's dagger during a Horror hunt. The Watchdogs are surprised to discover that the weapon is one that belongs to a Makai Knight. Kaoru meets a mysterious man in the city who seems interested in her and Kouga. Meanwhile, a middle aged prostitute named Kotomi is possessed by the Horror Utokku, regaining her youth and killing men as her prey. Plot Summary Kouga chases a Horror as Zaruba recites a psalm from the Makai Realm. Kouga manages to corner it in a graveyard, but the Horror manipulates the headstones in an attempt to crush him. Kouga slices up the headstones and then stabs the Horror in an effort to slay it, but is distracted when a silver dagger is hurled at him and he blocks it with his hand. The Horror escapes and Kouga wonders who the assassin was. Zaruba admits he has never seen that kind of blade before. A scream is heard and Kouga races to the rescue. But the scream is from a man who is being pinned down at his wrists by a middle aged prostitute, who then proceeds to beat up his escort girls after bashing the man's head with a rock. She demands they surrender their money and the call girls reluctantly comply with her demand, handing over their wallets. The girls then pick up and carry the man and flee. Kouga arrives and uses his Madou Lighter, but gets no reading of possession from the prostitute. At first, the woman thinks Kouga is flirting with her and thinks he is cute, but after Kouga realizes she is not a Horror he quickly leaves without responding. This angers the prostitute and she claims he was coming on to her. She then picks up a chunk of a broken headstone from the graveyard and puts it in her purse to use as a weapon. The Horror from before speaks then to her, seeing the darker aspects of her soul and tempting her with the promise of offering power and her heart's desire in exchange for letting it inside of her. The Horror then stalks her and seemingly lunges at her as she screams. At the Saejima Estate, Kaoru is heading out and tells Gonza when she gets back he can model again for one of her paintings. Gonza is naturally uneasy by this. Kouga staggers in as Kaoru is about to leave, having been somehow weakened from the cut on his hand from grabbing the dagger, which Kouga presents to Gonza to examine. Kaoru freaks out and frantically starts talking about taking Kouga to a hospital and being unable to find first aid kits in the house. Gonza looks through the library records and finds that the dagger is a Haja Dagger, a blade specifically designed to kill Makai Knights and is capable of killing ordinary humans within minutes after being wounded. After Kaoru leaves, Kouga asks for a Reverter potion to heal him and cleanse to poison form his body, which his butler delivers to him. Kouga drinks it and then uses his Madou Lighter to magically enhance its effects by healing the wound with the flames. Kaoru runs in with a bottle of expensive liquor and prepares to disinfect Kouga, but first takes a sip of it and spits it out in Gonza's face. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Keiru (Voice): * : *Beru (Voice): * : *Rose (Voice): * : * : * : Guest Cast * / : * / : * : * : * : * : * : *Young Man in the Park: Suit Actors *Garo: *Utokku: Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 1 featured episodes 1-13 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References Category:Garo episodes Category:Chapter of the Black Wolf episodes